Do You Remember?
by overlyobbsessedbookworm
Summary: Midnight walks, kisses in the moonlight, bear hugs that never wanted to end, all gone with a single accident. An accident that stole her memories and her old self from the ones she loved. Worse part? The accident stole him too. Percabeth AU One-shot


Overlyobbsessedbookworm here, finally back from the Philippines! Yay! This is my second day back from traveling, and I was suppose to rest for a couple more days, but I couldn't wait to start uploading again. Whoops. So anyway I wrote this one-shot on my phone while I was there, so I apologize if it isn't my best work. I'll update How We Almost Never Met as soon as I can, which will hopefully be tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Do You Remember?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series, all rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Third Person POV**

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked as her boyfriend of four years pulled her out of their shared apartment and into the moonlit streets of New York. The air smelt like new fallen dew which made sense because a few hours ago rain did fall.

"You'll see," Percy replied, and even though he was faced away from her, Annabeth could tell he was smiling.

She sighed before giving up, it was no use to fight him. He was as stubborn as herself at times. As they walked through a street in New York hand in hand, yellow taxi cabs flew by, and lights illuminated the streets that were dotted with people, this area wasn't crowded like the other places in the Big Apple. At this time, the couple could observe that New York never slept and that it was continuously moving and alive like the people inhabiting it.

Soon, they arrived at a park, and Percy turned around and winked at Annabeth before continuing on to a near-by park bench. When they sat down Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when Percy rose a finger to her lips. She rolled her eyes before she leaned in to the arm he had wrapped around her. They sat in silence on the dark oak park bench, the chilly air forcing them to cuddle closer because neither had grabbed a jacket before they left the apartment. The lights of the Big Apple usually made it impossible to see the stars, but somehow the balls of light pursed through the night sky and gleamed like jewels and contrasted against the blackened space above them. The dark green leaves on the trees ruffled as wind passed through them, and the rocky ground beneath their feet was course and solid, but glistened with the remains of water droplets from the earlier rain.

Comfortable silence surrounded them, the fact that they were together ever for a few moments was enough because for the past few weeks have been more then busy. Early meetings before sun rise, extra hours after sun set, and their conflicting work schedules were not kind. It was moments like this they both lived for, moments that they stole on lunch breaks and the rare times in their apartment when neither of them were working. They agreed on one thing, they would not grow apart, thus resulting in surprise dates, small love letters, and walks to random places like this one.

Annabeth looked up at Percy who gazed back at her lovingly and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," she replied and nuzzled against his neck while he pulled her closer. "I wish we could do this more," she mumbled.

Before replying Percy sat up and stared at her before getting off the park bench. He stood in front of her and rubbed a hand up and down his neck, a gesture he only did when he was nervous.

"Wise Girl, I've been thinking," he began.

"Don't strain yourself Seaweed Brain," she laughed then saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Are you okay Percy?"

He began to pace back and forth in front of the bench before he paused and opened his mouth to speak before changing his mind and pacing again.

A thousand thoughts raced in Annabeth's mind, Percy had been acting a bit strangely for the past few days, even though he tried to hide it. Annabeth stood up, "Percy, you're scaring me." She walked over to him and grabbed both of his hands and held them in hers. She met his eyes, a stormy gray against an ocean sea-green. "Talk to me," she whispered.

"Okay," Percy started and took a deep breath before he stepped away. "I love you, I really do. I would go to the ends of the earth to be with you, and would do anything to make you happy. I care for you more then you know, and I don't want anything to happen to you. So I've been thinking, we have been together for four years and that's the longest relationship I have ever had and I also hope that it will be the last relationship I will ever have. Long story short," he paused and got down on his knee, a gasp escaped from Annabeth's mouth, "I love you Annabeth Minerva Chase, will you marry me?" He held out a ring with a golden band, and placed on top was a simple diamond surrounded with smaller diamonds. Even in the moonlight you could see the engraving that read "P + A" with a heart next to it.

A wave of silence passed, and a hole formed in Percy's heart. He thought he made the wrong choice and that he should've waited an extra year. The only problem is that he couldn't, he wanted Annabeth to be his, no, he needed to know she was his and his alone, not that there was any evidence to believe otherwise. That was why he was nervous, the reason he had acted strangely for the past few weeks but attempted to hide it, because even if a million "I love you"s could be exchanged between them, there would always be an unmistakable doubt in his heart.

"Yes". Tears streamed down from her steely gray eyes and her flaxen hair shone in the moonlight. "Yes," she repeated, louder this time, "You Seaweed Brain of course, yes!" The hole subsided in Percy's heart as she leaped into his arms and they came together in an embrace unlike any they had shared before. They never wanted to break apart, but this time they didn't have to because this moment was theirs and nobody could take it away from them.

~oOo~

Percy dropped her off at work the next day despite Annabeth's protests that she could drive on her own. That day at work was filled with questions about a certain rock on Annabeth's finger. The most particularly surprising was an unexpected visit from a group of Annabeth's friends. She was reviewing a set of blueprints for another architectural job when knock came from the door and before Annabeth responded, in burst in three familiar faces. "Thalia? Piper? Katie?" asked Annabeth.

"Hey Annie!" greeted Thalia. She looked the same as always, her black hair was dip dyed an electric blue that matched her eyes. She wore a muscle tee made from a band shirt paired with ripped black jeans. Black eyeliner was lined around her eyes and a mischievous smile played on her lips.

"Don't call me that Pinecone Face," Annabeth shot back and gave her a smirk.

Piper wore her choppy brown hair in two braids, with two colorful feathers tied to them. She wore a white top with a colorful Aztec design on the front, paired with dark washed jeans and brown combat boots that went right above her ankle. Around her waist was tied a red and black plaid flannel that matched with her top. Of course she wore no makeup, she didn't need it. Her kaleidoscope eyes radiated excitement that matched the grin on her face.

"Hey Pipes!" she greeted.

"Hey Beth," she replied earning a glare from Annabeth.

Katie had her auburn hair in a messy bun and a faded gray-blue shirt with a flower design on it. She paired it with light washed jeans and brown flats. On her finger was also a gleaming gem, her fiancé Travis proposed a few weeks ago after dating for 2 years.

"Tell us everything," Katie started, not even bothering to greet Annabeth.

"Well hi to you too," Annabeth laughed.

"So?" Piper asked.

"So what?" Annabeth asked.

"Did the idiot Kelp Head propose last night or are we ruining the surprise he planned?" Thalia responded sitting on a chair in front of Annabeth's desk. Katie and Piper followed suite and shared the couch.

"Yeah, he proposed," Annabeth replied and grinned. She held her hand out and showed her giddy friends the rock on her finger.

"Finally!" They all exclaimed at once and began to laugh.

"I can say the same to Travis," Annabeth argued, then joined in on the laughter.

"It took him two less years then Percy before he proposed Beth," Katie said and rolled her eyes.

"How did he do it?" Piper asked, basically jumping on the seat.

"Your Aphrodite is showing Beauty Queen," Thalia mumbled nudging Piper.

"When is Jason going to propose?" Annabeth teased.

"Thats my baby brother you know," Thalia remarked and shuttered at the probability of her brother getting married.

"I mean at least its to someone you know," reasoned Katie and Thalia nodded and agreed with her.

"We don't want to rush into things," Piper explained.

"Its been three years Pipes, I don't think you are rushing," Katie nudges Piper.

"How did this conversation become about me and Jason when it started about Percabeth getting engaged?" asked Piper.

"Percabeth?" Annabeth questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"You are hopeless," Piper sighed and started the group into another fit of laughter.

After a few moments of laughing, the group was left breathless and a silence fell on them. "You didn't answer the question Annie," Thalia remembered leaning closed to her, "Tell us all."

Annabeth recounted all the events that took place the night before, from walking in the chilled streets shimmering with newly fallen rain, to cuddling in the park, and finally to the proposal. After her story, Annabeth leaned back in her chair and observed her friend's reactions. Piper's inner fan-girl came out and she attempted to keep herself from squealing to loudly. Katie had a large grin plastered on her face as she fiddled with the ring on her own finger. Thalia smirked, both at the reactions of her friends, and because Thalia smirked a lot.

The group chatted for the next half hour, and caught up on all the occurred after their last visit which was a few weeks ago. Then Annabeth remembered the work she was reviewing before her friends burst in. "I have to get back to work guys," Annabeth groaned before picking up the blue prints.

"You're the CEO Annie, I think you're allowed to take a break," Thalia remarked.

"And my break has been spent up," answered the architect and stood up. "Thank you guys for visiting, we'll hang out again soon but now I have to work. Love you guys," she ushered them out of the room and smiled one last time before she shut the door.

From outside she could here Thalia groan and yell something similar to "Thanks Annie, we feel loved."

Annabeth opened the door once more and relied, "Don't call me that Thals!"

~oOo~

A few hours later, Annabeth was still pouring herself over a set of blueprints. She was so immersed into her work that she didn't hear the faint knock on her door and the slight squeak of it opening, and her black-haired fiancé walking in.

When Percy noticed his partner not notice his entrance, he cautiously snuck behind her desk, then spun her chair around. Then before he could see her surprised expression, planted a kiss on her lips. It didn't take long for her to kiss back, and by the time they broke apart they where breathless.

"Seaweed Brain? You're here already?" Annabeth asked standing up from her chair and hugging her fiancé.

"Its already 7:00 Wise Girl, you were suppose to get off of work half an hour ago. I waited for you downstairs, but after you didn't show up I came here," Percy explained.

"Well I had to get those blue prints done for this new job we were offered. Now I have to triple check the design and I have to make adjustments because there was this new extension they wanted and-" Annabeth ran on until Percy cut her off with another kiss. "That is the nicest way I have been told to shut up," Annabeth laughed when they broke apart.

"Well I am a very nice person," Percy boasted, brushing of his shoulders.

"Woah," Annabeth paused and took a step back and pretended to study her partner. "I think your head got even bigger then it already was."

"You injured me," Percy feigned hurt and placed a hand over his heart. "Come on Wise Girl, let's go home." He took her hand and led her outside to where their car waited, then they got inside.

"I can't believe you're mine," he said. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did. But don't worry Seaweed Brain, I can't believe your mine too," she replied a smile on her face.

Percy started the car and turned the radio on. The drove in silence until a familiar song turned on, How To Save A Life by The Fray, and they both began to sing along. Their voices weren't the best, but when they sang together somehow their voice matched each others so well that it worked.

Suddenly, a car barreled towards them, and Annabeth let out a blood-curdling scream. Percy tried to swerve out of the way, but it was no use. There was no where to turn, the road was to small to completely avoid the collision. In a final attempt, Percy transferred to the side of the road that would give the side Annabeth was sitting the least damage. Then, she saw Percy move to cover her with his body.

"I love you Wise Girl." he whispered before kissing her passionately, yet sweetly and squeezed his eyes shut. Before Annabeth could react, before she could push him off or even kiss back with the same passion, there was another scream from outside.

Then everything turned black.

~oOo~

"Annie?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Annabeth's eyes flittered open, and saw a girl sitting next to her bed with black hair and tips dyed electric blue, with puffy red eyes, Where was she? As she attempted to sat up, a pain hammered in her right wrist that was wrapped with bandages when she glanced at it.

"Oh my gods, you are alright. Don't worry. Piper, Katie and all the rest of them are on their way" the girl said and a hand that rushed to grab hers, but when Annabeth pulled away fear rose in her eyes.

"Annabeth?" she asked, the panic was obvious in her voice.

"Who-who are you?" she managed to squeak out.

"You don't remember me?" the girl asked, she could hear the pain in her voice. "Do you at least remember Percy?" Again, Annabeth shook her head.

A sob came of the girl, "Well, h-he's dead," the girl whispered.

"What?" Annabeth asked, a sense of sadness appearing in her heart even though she did not remember a Percy. In fact she could not remember anything besides her own name.

"He died protecting you," the girl stuttered, moving a hand to wipe away her tears.

Annabeth sat there motionless and watched the girl cry. She must of been close to Percy because she was crying over his death, should she be crying? Who was Percy in her life?

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Thalia, I was your best friend," the girl- Thalia responded.

"Was?" Annabeth question, confused.

"Was." Thalia confirmed.

"If you were my best friend, why don't I remember you or this Percy guy?" Annabeth didn't understand, something that was rare.

Thalia looked at her with eyes that were red from crying. "You were in an accident, thankfully you weren't that physically injured, some bruises and scratches, something sprained or broken at most, but mentally? The doctors were worried about the concussion you got, and in result you loosing your memory. They don't know if it will be permanent, hopefully it won't." Thalia paused and looked at Annabeth for any remembrance in her eyes, but found none.

"Speaking of doctors, I'll tell them that you're awake." Thalia stood up and glanced sadly at Annabeth before exiting the room.

As she sat alone, Annabeth looked around the room, and saw something the glinted in the light beside her bed. When she took and examined it closer she noticed it was a ring with a single shimmering diamond in the center surrounded by smaller ones resting on top of a golden band.

"Looks like an engagement right, is it mine?" she whispered and then saw the engraving inside "P + A" with a small heart next to it, then it flooded back.

_"I love you Annabeth Minerva Chase, will you marry me?" _

_"Seaweed Brain? Your here already?" _

_"I can't believe you're mine." _

_"I love you Wise Girl." _

The door clicked open, and in stepped Thalia again and once she saw what state Annabeth was in, her eyes widened in realization. "Do you remember?" she asked.

Those three words sent her into a spiral of sobs. "He's gone," she whispered in response.

She didn't know what was worse, forgetting

or remembering.

* * *

Some people think I'm a terrible person for writing this. I regret nothing.

I'll update How We Almost Never Met as soon as I can!

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!

Love you!

Thank you!

~overlyobbsessedbookworm


End file.
